Adorkable Jade
by Kuma Kitsumie
Summary: "Your seriously using buck tooth loser for your own game? good thinking John!" He laughs now your pissed, you've been holding it in forever but now your finally gonna let it out. You throw the books and papers In his face. This makes him fall on his butt surprised as he looks up "Fuckass! think before you speak!" That was your last words before you walked away From Dave Strider...
1. Meet Jade!

**HEY YOU! **

**YES YOU! **

**READ THIS NOW!**

**Hi, I'm Kuma as you can see and I just wanted to do this story because a lot of people have inspired me to do a Homestuck fanfiction _I am currently doing another fanfiction right now at the time_ so be patient please. OH and please don't complain to me about the pairings ****I DO WHAT I WANT Also I know I'm not so good with my grammar so please don't be a Grammar Nazi at me 3X hehe so please enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Be: The nerd who gets bullied all the time.**

"oops, sorry."

You know she didn't mean that. You would tell her off, but you know that won't happen anytime soon...

Instead of pushing her back or something, you get up and start walking to your locker like nothing happened. When you open your locker you see trash in there you have no idea how it got there because no one knows your pass code...or do they? Well back to the trash, you have no idea but you just jeep that straight face of yours and just throw it away in the closest trash can there is and go back to your locker and get your books for the next class.

Your name is Jade Harley you've been bullied since the first week of school. Mainly because you have two buckteeth that really show off and really swirly glasses, you like your other glasses that are prescription, so you can see, but you just wear these just in case something happens, you don't know what but your just getting prepared. Your also very clumsy because of these darn glasses but you just ignore the falls, because your so used to them. You are narcoleptic too so you sleep in class a lot or just any place.

Your bullying started when you tried to defend a boy named Tavros Nitram by being beaten up by those big mean bullies on your second day of school, after that they keep bugging you. You wonder when it will stop but you just stop thinking that and going back to your studies. You plan on moving far from here with your best friend/dog Bec and go to a great college but enough about that your in the classroom dumb dumb!

You sit in your seat which is gladly next to one of your good friends from the first day of school, Nepeta Lejion.

"Hi Jade!" She says as she waves to you, you just smile and go to reading one of your books called Beautiful Creatures, you don't like reading that much but its better than just looking around the room.

"I wonder when Karkitty will notice me..." You look over to Nepeta as she's looking down sadly, she never really says that out of nowhere she usually just ignores it and reads, but today is different, yesterday she just witnessed Karkat making out with the 2nd most popular girl Terezi Pyrope, you have known for a long time that she's had a crush on the famous Karkat Vantas and she and him have been childhood friends for the longest Nepeta's known and has had crush on him also, but you guess she just found out he's dating Terezi.

you would try to cheer her up but you remember your mute to everyone at school. Oh sorry I didn't mention that!

But whatever back to the story, since you can't talk you put your hand on her head and start to pet her head. At first she's startled but then relaxes and you kinda hear purrs, you giggle at her kitty personality and smile at her. When the teacher comes in everyone stops what their doing and goes to listen to teacher.

**-End of a few classes-**

As Jade went to her locker to get her books she heard a voice she hadn't heard in forever.

"Hey Jade!"

And that voice belonged to John Egbert.

John has been your best friend since him and you have met in that special park. It's very rare for him to talk to you for he is the 2nd most popular boy in the school and has been barley visiting your house now because of things happening and he's really busy, You think it's just party's and stuff but you are gonna put that on hold and glare at him for a while.

"Whoa Jade I'm sorry I haven't been talking to you in a while I know I can explain..." You go up real close to him and whisper in his ear...

"Then explain." You put the most poisonous sound in those two words, very impressive! Now back to what John's reaction, he's pretty scared right now but he manages to say some stuff out of it that makes you kinda happy and forgiven.

"O-ok I can't explain b-but hey! I'm free today so I can come over to your house and do some homework with you play video games your choice" Now that's what he's talking about! You nod and smile a bit and whisper.

"Come at 6 I'll wait" and that you leave before anyone notices you with mister popular, to go to your class.

**-Be: John-**

When she leaves you almost kinda fall to your knees. You have had huge crush on Jade since the day she smiled at you at the park when you guys first met. You walk to your class since you already got your books and place your hand on your ear and blush like a freaking anime **(A/N: I just watched some Dirk comics/videos it tempted me) **while smiling.

When you get to class you meet one of your two best friends, Karkat and Dave and wave and have a little chat with them before the teacher comes in.

Karkat is the 3rd most popular guy and has anger issues and he is currently dating Dave's ex, Terezi. Which you think is kind of wrong, but they both think it's fine. He also has some kind of relationship with Jade but no one knows, people just see him and her talk to each other on the roof and everyone knows Jade's mute so they raise suspicion on their relation which kind of makes John jealous a bit.

Dave is the 1st most popular guy and always has sunglasses on to keep his eye site a secret from everyone, not even you and Karkat knows his eye color but people just ignore it and besides it makes him look even more cool. He likes tormenting Jade which you _Really _don't like but you just ignore it and just hope he stops. He is currently single though so every girl is trying to seduce him of some sort except some smart girls that aren't interested into him.

You chat for a while then get back to your seat by a girl named Nepeta Lejion, you never really talk to her so you don't really know what she's like, all you know is that she loves to draw and she has a adoptive brother named Equius you know Equius is very over protective over her and is a year older than her so he's not always there when she's there so there are a lot of boys who try to talk to her.

"I paw mew talking to Jade" you have never heard that voice or anything like it. you looked over to who it was and it was the girl who you were just thinking about.

"H-how do you k-know" you looked at her nervously you were sure no one was in the hallway when you guys were talking how did she know!

"look I know mew have some kind of relation with purr but don't try to purrt purr mew got that?!" She said glaring at you furiously.

"y-yes ma'm just please don't tell anyone it might hurt her!" you whisper and to be honest he had no idea what she was talking about with all her cat puns you can barley understand her.

"Why would I?! I'm purr furend" She said raising an eyebrow now this is very surprising to you. Jade has never told you about kitty girl being her friend or any friends really...

"Really?! That's cool" you say smiling

"Yeah we sit togetpur at furith puriod" She said smiling at you giving a cute kitty face and then a little conversation came up.

Little do you know two pair of eyes were glaring at him for talking to a low person...

* * *

T**HIS IS A DAVEXJADE FANFIC DONT WORRY!**

**Also I wasn't gonna do Nepeta and John but now I'm having second thoughts... how 'bout you decide instead of me because they sound purretty good right now!**

**And also I said I working on another fanfic so please wait for the next chapter and also I have no idea where this story is going I'm just following my damn Homestuck path! XD**

**Also I know some of you won't like John and Jade not being brother and sister but hey! Just give it a try for once :3**

**Well R&R as they always say!**


	2. Just a Walk

**Hi it's me again I know that summary sucked really bad and it didn't get people sucked in, so I'm gonna try my hardest on making a new one ok? Ok! ok. So yeah I'm gonna say what I always say... Please no Grammar nazis, no mean people, also _I'm gonna make this story 2nd point of view because I failed miserably last chapter with second verse_...Oh I got an idea I'm make _one chapter second verse and the other point of views_ kinda like a pattern! Aaaaand...Yeah! So like usual onto the story!**

* * *

_ 'slam'_

"Why did you talk to her?"

He was cornered by Vriska and Dave.

They just got out of class and John was about to go put his books up so he could leave and get ready for Jade's, until Dave and Vriska came up all up in his business and cornered him.

"Tell us!" Vriska commanded pretty pissed off. Both of them, glaring like someone just killed their friend.

John was getting pretty pissed off now, he always held it in when they tried to correct him about certain kind of friends. He never liked it when people judge people for their skin, religion, sex, and especially in high school, popularity. And as you can read he was clearly pissed off so he half yelled and half not, because he didn't want to catch attention and start fake rumors of some sort.

"Why do you care?! I don't care if she isn't as high as popularity as we are she can be my friend all she wants you don't control me! So don't stop trying to!" Once he said that, he pushed the two out of the way getting out of the school to Jade's.

The both of them were surprised at first but then they glared at the exit where John left.

"Damnit..." Vriska said face palming glaring at the floor

"He's never done that when we correct him on stuff especially when we tried to correct him on this kind of stuff" Dave tried to keep his cool down though.

After a while of silent they said their goodbyes and left school.

But instead of Vriska going home she followed John secretly...

* * *

-John-

"Hey John!" Nepeta was waiting for him at the exit "You walking too?" She said brightly

"You bet! You?" He never really was this hyper around people unless it was Jade.

"Yeah mew wanna walk together?" He smiled even more and nodded.

She grabbed his hand and started waking swaying their arms back and forth.

For a while it was silence until Nepeta ruined it with some questions...

"So what purr mew doing over there?"

John looked over to a Nepeta who had a worried face. "You saw" She nodded.

"Well..." He told the whole story and Nepeta was listening very closely and once he finished she had the most supposed face that was like 'Are you fucking kidding me' and that's pretty much what she said.

"Are you kitten me?!" She half yelled and talked he shook his head no.

"wow...I didn't meow people still do that kind of stupid imapurr fluff" Her cat puns were just to adorable! Well back to what John was thinking...oh wait thats what he was thinking!

"Oh and mew said something about Jade purrtending to be mewt?" Nepeta said

'Oh please forgive me Jade but I want you to have more friends!' John said praying to the heavens in his mind.

"Yeah I don't know why though..." John said worriedly. Nepeta had a surprised look on her face at first but before John could notice she wiped it off of her face and just replaced it with worried face.

"I wonder why...OH! Mew said mew purr going to visit Jade's house today, right?" She was so good at avoiding sad stuff like that.

"Yeah! I told you that?" He didn't remember telling her thatbut he probrably did when he didnt notice.

"Yeah of course silly! Don't mew remempurr?!" Guess he did if she remembered...

she continued. "...Well I was wonpurring if I could come with mew?" She did the most adorable puppy dog eyes someone _ever_ do. He blushed really hard and scratched his cheek as he looked away.

"I-I guess w-we could work something o-out" He looked over to see her face again (He really wish he didn't) and almost dies of dieing of adorableness.

"Well let's go then!" He noticed she didn't use her cat puns in her sentence and look at her confused. She also looked really scared and it looked like she was sweating a lot.

"Um Nep..is everything alright?" He looked at her confused and just when he was about to look behind himself something stopped him..

"Oh it's nothing at ALLL!" He looked at Nepeta to see she was tackled down by someone he never expected to tackle her...

"Oh Nepeta you smell delicious as always" The girl smirked under her red glasses

Terezi Pyrope

* * *

**Well I updated if that's enough FINALLY XD Well yeah I know Jade wasn't in here but I promise she will be in here in the next chapter. I'm just introducing all the characters as I go along and I thought hey Nepeta and Terezi should be best friends in this cause I'm weird yet awesome like that! Also please help me with the summary I need you guy's help please I really suck at summaries I really need help DX**

**Well R&R for the ****next chapter!**


	3. Homework and New friends!

**OHMYGAWD I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOON ENOUGH DX**

***facedesks uncontrollably hard, non-stopping, with blood on forehead***

**I did my best trying to do this but I had stuff to do DX But I'm so thankful for guys reviews ;v; thank you so much! I would like to say I have no idea where this story is going so I'm just doing like OH I should put this in! XD So yeah**

**ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

"T-Terezi?!" you and Nepeta both exclaimed surprisingly, Terezi just kept grinning like a mad woman.

"Terezi! What are mew doing! What if they see mew! I told mew to wait by my house!" Nepeta was sweating very hard and really nervous while your just really confused. You just saw Nepeta and her partners for art projects and they never really talked when they were doing them so no one really got on to them about it, but no one would actually think they were best friends!

"Well I'm sorry Nepeta but I saw you and John walking together so I thought we could walk together like we used too since you let him walk with you!" She pouted as she said that but then got back to grinning and rubbing her cheek against Nepeta's

"ok ok just let mew up!" Once she said Terezi got up and John knew that was his cue and helped Nepeta up as he did they all started walking, then he started asking questions.

"How are you guys friends, if you don't mind me asking." Terezi lifted up her head and smirked at his question, while Nepeta just kept quite which kinda told both, Terezi and John, that it was okay to talk about it.

"Well me and Nep used to just know each other in elementary. We talked sometimes when we were in class, since we sat by each other and all, but after a while Nepeta had to move away..." John noticed Nepeta flinched when she said that part but just ignored it, for now, and got back to listening to Terezi's story. "After a few years later Nepeta came back and she and I started talking more because for some reason every year we were partners in art" She laughed at that part and continued "we eventually started being best friends, but since my popularity has grown we cant talk that much" She looked depressed and sad at that part.

"then why don't you keep talking to her in school, no one can do anything to you just because you guys are talking to each other!" John was kinda enraged from how stupid and powerful popularity can get just to separate two best friends.

"Mew don't really know about this fluff, do mew?" John looked to see Nepeta giving him a weird glare as he stared back at her confused. Terezi just watched them stare at each other trying to keep quiet.

"I kinda thought they calmed down furr now, but I was wrong, because mew said they got mad at mew furr talking to me..."She continued tightening her fist while Terezi and John just stood there and kept quiet "What I'm trying to say is...They can do fluff like mess with us litterly no one can do anything, they wont only torment me being friends with Terezi, they will also torment Terezi for talking to me..."

John was astonished, he could even believe Vriska or even Dave would do such a thing! It was a moment of silence for a long time before Terezi cut in.

"Well lets get going to Jades house! I wanna hear her voice again!" She wandered off the street going to the other one. They froze and looked over to her and she was on the other side of the street grinning like a mad women.

"Jade's house?!_ Again_?!" They were over surprised about that. Terezi covered her mouth "oops..." They just stared at her in surprised. She just waved to them and yelled "I'll tell you later!" And ran off the direction where Jades house was.

Nepeta and John just looked at each other with a their mouths both dropping.

'How does she even know where Jades house is?!'

'When did she hear Jades voice?!'

'What kind of connection did she have with Jade?!'

'When did she hear about us leaving to Jades house'

All kind of questions like that ran into their head very confused. After a while of silence John grabbed Nepeta's arm smiling with the warmest smile any man could ever smile. "Come on, we'll get our answers when we're at Jade's house so lets not be late!" He grinned "Ok?" Nepeta exploded in red all over her face. She couldn't say a thing and just nodded slowly it was like her mouth was sewed onto her face and could say a thing, and just walked with him staring at his hand holding her wrist...

Little did those two know that there was a little blue blooded women watching them this whole time astonished.

* * *

When they got to the house Terezi was waiting for them grinning like a mad women as always. "To you two long enough! We're you two all lovey dovey?~~" Terezi said smirking.

Nepeta and John began blushing a lot and panicked trying to tell her what happened without stuttering. Terezi chuckled "Its fine I was just kidding no need to start stuttering" They glared at her while she was just sitting in Jades lawn laughing. "I know I'm blind but I can still feel your glares!" She said smiling.

Nepeta cut in before Terezi could tease them some more. "Well lets get going to Jades house k?" **(A/N: I'm sorry I'm out of cat puns in this. TT^TT)** She smiled softly. Terezi grinned and John blushed but they both chorused an 'ok!' to her.

John knocked on Jades door and immediately got open by Jade. "John! My god where have you been?! You've been gone for like an hour!" John scratched his head looking away "Well...about that..." She glared at him "Were you with Dave and Vriska again?" "No, No! Its someone one else entirely-" He was cut off by two girls tackling Jade.

"Jade!" She was frozen solid by Nepeta and Terezi hugging her really tight.

"N-N-NEPETA?! T-TEREZI?!" She was so confused scared and happy all at the same time...then out of no where fainted. Terezi just looked at her surprised. "Uhhhhh..." All of them were just staring at the sleeping Jade Harley not knowing what to do.

* * *

Later Jade woke up in her bed, looking around questioning how she got there she looked over to her right and saw the three of them John, Nepeta, and Terezi smiling.

"Good evening, princess" Terezi said grinning, as Nepeta and John smiling.

"Sooo~ wanna get to homework, now" John said right after Terezi stepping in front of the two handing out his hand to Jade smiling softly. Jade smiled and took his hand gladly.

As she sat up for some reason she felt a chill in her back and water dripping down her hair and all she could see was black. Nepeta and Terezi just watched the two and all their attention was on the bucket on Jade's head just looking at it in a " oh my god." face. They slowly backed away from the scene and watched in the corner, blushing.

Jade threw the bucket down with her hair dripping water down with her face furious and John was laughing his ass off. The next second before they knew it, Jade was chasing after him yelling out his name to get his butt back here.

Nepeta watched the two and for some reason her chest started hurting. She felt that pain go away immediately but was kinda confused Terezi looked at her smirking, she took out her secret shipping book and wrote down a new ship.

NepetaxJohn **(A/N: I'm being honest I don't ship this entirely I think its a pretty weird and stuff. but this story is making me ship it T^T)**

After a while of chasing they stopped and Jade went to change while John helped make her bed up and got the dry sheets. Nepeta and Terezi got the homework and papers organized. They all sat down and were doing their homework, John mainly copied off Nepeta and Jade while they were busy writing down answers for Terezi because she was to busy doodling.

Nepeta finished one of her problems and looked around the house noticing no one was in here but Jade there was another bedroom though, she looked over to Jade and asked her something.

"Hey Jade why is no one here but mew?" Jade paused and looked at her.

"My Mom and Dad left me with my Grandpa and has never came back, Grandpa left to Africa for a job though. Hasnt come back in two years. He gave me the house to look over, I'm pretty lonely sometimes but John's always there to help me out." She smiled, John blushed looking down at his work.

Nepeta noticed this and her chest hurt again. She was really confused and very uncomfortable. Her gut told her to leave before there was gonna be more of this and looked at the clock to see it was '8:00'.

"Equius might worry I need to go, it's 8:00 already" She grabbed her things and put them in her kitty back pack.

"I didn't know it was that late! My lusus will kill me if I don't get back home till 8:30!" She put her things back in her back pack too. and put on her dragon hoodie and ran out the door with Nepeta.

Both John and Jade were left sitting there alone in silence. John started putting his stuff in his back pack too.

"I need to go too, Dad might make me eat cake for punishment" He said as he laughed. Jade laughed too and put her things in her back pack to get ready for tomorrow. John looked back at her smiling.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He grinned

She smiled widely "Promise!"

and the next thing she knew he was gone. She sat on the couch looking at the table noticing that John left his Physics book. She knew he would need it tomorrow and grabbed it and put on her hoodie and took off her round glasses and replaced them with swirly nerdy glasses. Just in case.

She paused, her gut was telling her to stop and wait for tomorrow, this feeling was really strong non like any other, but she didn't listen and left anyways.

She should have listened to her gut because that was where the drama and the romance began.

* * *

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII'M FINISHED **

**AFTER SO MANY DAYS OF TYPING **

**AND I MADE IT LONG FOR YOU GUYS **

**SO THAT SHOULD MAKE YOU GUYS HAPPY **

**RIGHT?! OK! GOOD! **

**NOW R&R FOR MORE PLEASE :D**


End file.
